Turnabout Summer
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: It's summer time and Trucy, Pearl, Athena, Apollo, Klavier, Phoenix, Hugh, Juniper, Robin and Maya are going to Hidden Springs to relax. Will it be the vacation they thought it would be or something more? Hope you enjoy this story and I made some couples I thought would work... Don't kill me please XD. *On hiatus until July 12th*
1. It Begins!

Turnabout Summer

Apollo closed the final file cabinet of the year, Trucy and Pearl tried to clean up the office, and Phoenix and Athena finished cleaning off the desks'. They were glad the last case of the year was over and they could relax.

"It's good to be done!" Athena said happily.

"Yes it is Athena, yes it is." Apollo replied.

"Boss, can we go to Eldoon's?" The youngest attorney asked happily.

"Only if someone else- oh never mind."

"Trucy, Pearl you coming?" Apollo asked the two girls.

"Nah, we're gonna stay here and clean."

"Alright, do you want us to bring you noodles?"

Trucy grabbed her wallet and handed Apollo twenty bucks, "That'll pay for our noodles."

"Thanks girls. Now I only have to pay for three people."

"You're welcome daddy."

The three attorneys' walked out of the office and left the two teenage girls at the office.

"Okay Pearly, you call Simon and Robin about the vacation, I'll call Juniper, Hugh and Jinxie."

"Okay."

They called those five people and Simon said maybe, Robin said yes, Juniper said yes, Hugh said yes and Jinxie well Jinxie just said she didn't want to be near Apollo.

"Well three out of five people are going to Hidden Springs with us."

"Simon said maybe Trucy."

"Should we call Mr. Gavin?"

"You can, I'm gonna continue cleaning."

"Oh alright Pearly."

Trucy dialed Klavier's number, "_Hello this is Klavier Gavin._"

"Hi prosecutor Gavin!"

"_Hi Fraulein Wright, what's up?_"

"Do you wanna come to Hidden Springs with Daddy, Pearly, Apollo, Athena, Juniper, Robin, Hugh and I?"

"_I don't see why not._"

"Yay! Meet us at the office on Saturday at ten."

"_I will Fraulein._"

"Thanks Mr. Gavin!"

"_Bye Fraulein Trucy._"

"Bye Mr. Gavin!"

She hung up and continued helping Pearl clean, "Trucy, I'm gonna grab the tickets from my room."

"Okay Pearly."

Pearl ran to her room and grabbed the tickets, "Okay let's see, we have ten tickets."

"Let's invite Maya!"

"Mystic Maya has to do more training." The older girl said sadly.

"Can't she take a break?"

"I'll call Mystic Maya right now."

"Okay Pearly."

Pearl called Maya's number, "_Hello this is Maya._"

"Hi Mystic Maya!"

"_Pearly! Hi!_"

"Mystic Maya, can you come down on Saturday for a week or two?"

"_Sure! I've finally finished training so I'm free._"

"Yay! I'll see you Saturday."

"_Bye Pearly._"

"Bye Mystic Maya."

They hung up at the same time, "Mystic Maya's coming down Trucy!"

"Yay!"

"Alright that's all ten tickets."

The three attorneys' were walking up the stairs, "Pearly hide the tickets in my room!"

"O-okay!"

She hid the tickets then the girls continued cleaning the almost spotless office, "Okay Apollo, that was not funny I'm telling you it was disgusting."

"It was your fault we had a small noodle fight Athena."

"Well in my defense, I was bored."

"Doesn't mean you have to start a noodle fight."

"It was fun, until you got a noodle in my hair."

"Welcome back everyone." Trucy and Pearl said and sat on the couch.

"Wow this place looks spotless girls." Phoenix said somewhat amazed.

"Thanks daddy, we worked hard."

'After calling like five or six people…'

Trucy whispered in Pearl's ear, "Get the tickets Pearly."

"Okay."

She went and got the tickets and gave them to Athena and Apollo, "Can you guys bring these to Klavier, Hugh, Robin and Juniper please."

"Sure but why?"

"You'll see."

"Okay, Apollo I'll get Junie and Robin, you get Gavin and Hugh."

"Why am I stuck with the fop?"

"Because you are."

"Not a valid answer."

"Whatever."

They walked off and gave the tickets to everyone.

"Daddy, when Athena and Polly get back, can you give them these?" Trucy said holding up two tickets.

"Sure Trucy."

"Thanks daddy! Pearly and I are gonna go see Maya for a little bit."

"Tell Maya I say hi."

"You'll see her soon Mr. Nick."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," She replied, "we'll be back soon."

"Bye girls."

They walked to the train station and went to Kurain Village to talk with Maya.

'I wonder what those two are up too.'

"Boss we're back." Athena said, with a slight blush on her face.

Apollo also had a slight blush on his face.

"One question, why are you two blushing?"

"O-oh Robin dared Klavier, to dare us to kiss each other…" Athena said sort of unhappy.

"A triple dog dare you mean Athena."

"Wow… Robin is a sneaky one."

"Yeah she is."

"I bet that had to be Apollo's first kiss."

"No actually boss, it was _my _first kiss…" Athena said sort of embarresed.

"Really Athena?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Mr. Wright, I may look like a demon with horns, but I have had my first kiss."

"Clay told me you kissed a girl named I think like Lyra, or Lauren at your school." Athena said with a smile.

"Her nickname was Laura, she's actually Blackquill's adopted sister, that he neglected."

"Hmph, Aura nor Simon ever told me…"

"Lauren was more of a dark type, who seemed to smile whenever she saw me."

"Now that you mention it, Aura told me once that she and Simon had a sister, which they neglected because of work."

"That's Lauren."

A few hours later Pearl, Trucy and Maya were all at the office, "Why'd I have to come down early Pearly?"

"Because… Mr. Nick misses you!"

"Nick misses me? That's not hard to believe."

They walked inside to see the three attorneys' packing the last of their things so they wouldn't have to rush on Friday night, "Hey everyone we're back from Kurain!"

"Welcome back girls." Said Athena and Apollo not looking up.

Phoenix turned around to say hello to his daughter and Pearl, but when he spotted Maya he smiled, "First welcome back girls, second Maya how are you?"

"Hey Nick, I'm good."

"… Nick? That's different for a boss." Athena said and zipped up her suitcase.

"Oh, that's just Maya's nickname for me."

Apollo zipped up his suitcase, "Mr. Wright, why don't you introduce us to Maya?"

"Maya meet my employees Athena Cykes and Apollo Justice, Athena, Apollo meet my old partner Maya Fey."

"Nice to meet you Ms. Fey." Athena and Apollo said happily.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Cykes, Mr. Justice." She replied back with a smile.

Everyone got to know Maya over the course of the week and finally Saturday morning came, everyone met at the office.

"Hi Mr. Gavin!" Trucy said happily.

"Hello Fraulein Trucy."

"Hey Junie, Robin, Hugh!"

"Hello Athena."

"Okay, is everyone ready to head to Hidden Springs?" Pearl asked politely.

"Yep!" Everyone said happily.

At Hidden Springs, Saturday Evening

They all went to the nice two story house that Trucy and Pearl got for free, thanks to their friend Lyra.

"Wow, this place is nice!" Athena said happily.

"There are five rooms, two people per room okay?" Trucy asked politely.

"Okay." Everyone said happily.

Hugh and Juniper shared a room, Robin and Klavier shared a room, Athena and Apollo shared a room, Maya and Phoenix shared a room, and Pearl and Trucy shared a room.

**Room 1: Hugh and Juniper**

"So Juniper, how are things at Themis?"

"It's going good for me. How about you?"

"Pretty good, just some hard things here and there, nothing big."

"That's good."

'Juniper, why are you so cute?'

"Hugh?"

"H-huh? Sorry I spaced out there for a second."

She just smiled, "It's okay Hugh."

'Hugh, if we weren't friends, I'd be pretty upset…'

"I'm gonna sleep okay Juniper?"

"Okay, same here."

They laid in their beds and drifted off to sleep.

**Room 2: Robin and Klavier**

'Why did Trucy have to pair me up with my boss?'

"Fraulein Newman, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine Mr. Gavin."

'I see why Ema calls him a fop…"

"Are you sure?"

"I swear, I'm fine." She yelled loud-ish.

"You're almost as loud as Herr Forehead."

"I'm louder than Apollo!"

"I think he's louder."

'FOP!'

"If Ema were here she'd be disagreeing I bet." Robin muttered under her breathe.

"Maybe Fraulein Skye would, but I don't know."

"I'm just gonna crash you fop."

"Using the same name as Fraulein Skye, I like that."

"You. Are. Such. A. Fop!"

He just laughed, "I was only teasing you, Fraulein."

"Ugh, just shut up and go to sleep already!"

She fell asleep immediately, and Klavier fell asleep soon after.

**Room 3: Apollo and Athena**

"Sounds like Robin and Klavier had a fight…" Athena said worriedly.

"Every time I've been in Gavin's office they've been fighting." He replied.

She just sighed, "Are you going to take a shower or not Apollo? Some of us _need _showers."

"You take a shower first, I'm heading downstairs."

"Thank you."

He left the room and Athena took a quick shower, she got out in five minutes flat and got into a baggy-ish yellow shirt and yellow shorts.

Apollo walked in, "Athena I'm gonna take my shower now okay?"

"I'll be downstairs."

She left the room and Apollo took a shower just as long as Athena's, then put on a white shirt and red pants.

'Apollo, why do you have to be so nice… and cute…?'

Athena walked in the room with some waters, "I brought you some water Apollo."

"Thanks Athena."

They sat on their beds, "Hey Apollo, truth or dare?"

"I guess dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Robin, Juniper, Pearl or me in the morning, and wake them up."

He just sighed, "Fine, now to you Athena, truth or dare."

"Dare! Dare!"

"Okay okay. I dare you to… kiss Klavier, Hugh or me at dinner tomorrow in front of everyone."

"W-what?!"

"I have to kiss someone, so you have to as well."

"Grr fine."

"Alright Athena, I'll be asleep."

"Okay same night."

They fell asleep at the same time.

**Room 4: Trucy and Pearl**

"I say Athena and Apollo are better together!" Trucy said in a protesting voice.

"I say Juniper and Apollo are better Trucy."

"Juniper is to shy for Polly!"

"Athena's to athletic for Apollo."

"They are partners though!"

"He's five years older than Athena!"

"That's the same with Juniper."

"S-still! They're both awkward!" Pearl protested.

"I've seen Athena blushing around him **a lot**."

"I bet they've never kissed though." Pearl said hopeful.

"Juniper and Polly haven't kissed, but Athena and Polly have kissed."

"Wait what?"

"Robin dared them to kiss, but when they came back to the office, they were still blushing."

"Probably because it was so sudden."

"And guess what?"

"What?"

"That was Athena's first kiss."

"W-what?! Wow…"

"Okay I'm tired night Pearly."

"Night Trucy."

They both fell asleep immediately.

**Room 5: Phoenix and Maya**

"Niick, please can we go get burgers for lunch tomorrow?"

"Fine, but under one condition."

"And what's that?"

"You help me with breakfast in the morning."

"Ugh fine."

"Thank you."

'Nick, why don't you get that I like you at all?'

"Nick, I'm gonna sleep okay?"

"Okay same here, night Maya."

"Night!"

'Maya, I don't know if you like me or not… I hope you do though…'

**Six A.M. Phoenix and Maya's Room**

"Maya, wake up."

"Nggh, what?"

"You promised you'd help me with breakfast."

"Oh yeah! I'm up!"

They went downstairs and started making bacon, eggs and toast, "Morning daddy, Maya."

"Morning Trucy." The two adults said happily.

"What're you making?"

"Eggs, bacon and toast."

"Yum!"

"Is Pearls up Trucy?" Phoenix asked while making the eggs.

"Not yet, she's still asleep."

"When she wakes up, come down together okay?" Phoenix asked his daughter politely.

"Okay daddy, we'll be down later."

She ran up the stairs and into her room.

**Six Thirty A.M. Athena and Apollo's Room**

'I guess I should do Athena's dare…'

He got out of his bed and kissed his partner on the lips until she woke up, they pulled away when she awoke.

"I did your dare Athena." Apollo said smiling.

She just blushed, "Well I still have to do your dare at breakfast."

"Yep, and I'm looking forward to it."

She glared at him and got up, "Go out of the room until I'm out of the shower Apollo."

"Didn't you take a shower last night?"

"Grr fine, just wait outside till I've changed."

"Alright." He said and left the room.

She quickly changed into her normal outfit and walked out of the room, "You can change now."

"Okay." He said and went in the room and changed.

He opened the door and let Athena in, "Apollo, I want a truthful answer."

"What's the question Athena?"

"Do you like me, more than a friend?"

"Yes, I do Athena."

"I like you too Apollo."

**Seven A.M. Klavier and Robin's Room**

"Fraulein wake up."

"What do you want Gavin?"

"Just wake up."

"Ugh, what?"

He sat next to Robin, which made her uncomfortable, "What are you doing Gavin?"

"Nothing, just sitting next to you."

"Let's play truth or dare."

"Alright, Fraulein."

"Truth or dare Gavin?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss one of us girls, excluding Maya, at breakfast."

"I can do that."

"Okay…"

"Truth or dare Fraulein?"

"Dare…"

"I dare you to kiss me."

"W-what?! I-I can't kiss my boss!"

"Just one quick kiss Robin."

"B-but! I-I can't!"

"Robin, all I'm saying is one kiss."

"Just one?"

"Just one."

She kissed Klavier on the lips and pulled away quickly, "T-there… there's your stupid kiss…"

"You seem happy Fraulein."

"I-I'm not!"

"C'mon let's get downstairs."

"O-okay…"

**Seven Fifteen A.M. Juniper and Hugh's Room**

"Juniper wake up."

"I'm up Hugh."

'Hugh, I think I like you but I'm not sure…'

"Juniper wanna play a quick game of truth or dare?"

"S-sure…"

"Truth or dare Juniper."

"T-truth…"

"Do you like anyone in this house?"

"I-I do like someone, but I can't tell them…

"O-oh…"

"Anyways, truth or dare Hugh?"

"Truth."

"Do you like anyone?"

"I like one girl, who's my good friend from school…"

"Is it Robin?"

"N-no… it's you…"

"R-really? I like you too Hugh…"

He leaned in and kissed Juniper softly on the lips, 'I never thought you liked me more than a friend Juniper… but now I know you like me…'

**Seven Thirty A.M. Trucy and Pearl's Room**

"I'm up Trucy."

"Great! Daddy told me to come down with you when you're up and dressed so hurry please Pearly."

Trucy read a book while Pearl got ready in the bathroom.

She walked out in her normal clothing, "Let's go downstairs Trucy."

"Okay!"

**Seven Thirty Five A.M. Kitchen**

"Everyone's here? Good!" Maya said happily and started serving breakfast.

Phoenix helped her serve the breakfast then they both sat down with everyone.

Apollo whispered in Athena's ear, "Are you going to do the dare?"

She whispered back, "I will in a minute."

Athena and Apollo looked at each other then Athena spoke up, "So as some of you know, Robin dared Klavier to dare Apollo and I to kiss, and well erm…"

Athena leaned over and kissed Apollo quickly on the lips then pulled away, "Now Justice here has dared me to kiss any guy in the house, excluding Mr. Wright and I'm done with the dare… and yeah…"

Everyone just smiled and ate their breakfast.

Trucy finally spoke up about the kiss, "That. Was. ADORABLE!"

Everyone just laughed, "Oh Trucy, you just love them together don't you?"

"Maybe..."

'This is going to be one heck of a summer…' Everyone thought and finished eating.

**A/N: Is it just me, or does anyone else think Hugh and Junie would be a good couple? Same with Klavier and Robin… I think it would be cute… *Cough still ship Junipollo and Klavithena more cough* Lol anyways hope you enjoyed! ~Kirby**


	2. Lightening up

**Chapter 2**

Robin elbowed Klavier, "Do you're dare now, Gavin."

He leaned over and kissed Robin, "There's your dare done. Robin."

"… You f-fop!"

Everyone stared at Klavier and Robin for a minute, "Uhh I'm gonna go take a walk…" Athena said confused.

"I'm going with Athena." Apollo said wanting to leave.

"We'll be back in a bit."

"Okay guys." Phoenix said cleaning up his plate.

The two defense attorney's left the house, "It's nice out here in Hidden Springs, isn't it, Apollo?"

"It is really nice."

They breathed in the fresh air, "And the flowery smell is divine!" Athena exclaimed happily.

They stopped at a small park that near the beach, "This park is nice, isn't it, Athena?"

"Yeah it is!"

They sat near the pond and chatted, "Wasn't that weird when Klavier kissed Robin?" Athena asked curiously.

"Yeah it was."

"Was it weird when we kissed?"

He kissed her on the lips then pulled away, "Not at all."

"Let's head back, it's almost eight thirty."

"Okay."

They walked back to the house to see it was empty; all they saw was a note from Maya.

Athena and Apollo,

We all went to the beach for a little while; we'll be back in a bit.

~Maya

"Wanna hang in the room, Apollo?"

"Sure, why not."

They went to their room and stood next Apollo's bed, "Name the top five things you like about me Apollo."

"Your laugh, your smile, your witty comments, your enthusiasm and your determination," she smiled, "what are your top five things about me Tiger?"

"You're booming voice, your seriousness, your smile, your motivating comments and your laugh."

He smiled and lied down on his bed, pulling Athena down to lie on his chest.

"A-Apollo?"

He gazed into her blue eyes and smiled, running his hand through her soft hair, "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"Not that I can remember…"

"Well you are very beautiful Tiger, always remember that." He said and kissed her on the forehead.

He took Athena's hair of her normal ponytail, which she didn't mind.

She ran her hand through his hair, noticing how soft it was, "Apollo, has anyone told you how handsome you are?"

"Nope, not even Lauren."

"Well you are."

He kissed Athena and they both fell into a light sleep, not realizing that everyone was coming inside.

**Downstairs**

"Gavin, you are an annoying fop!" Robin yelled loudly.

"All I did was kiss you Robin."

"Yeah, but I don't like you like that fop!"

"Can you guys just calm down?" Maya asked politely.

"I'll try…" Robin muttered under her breathe.

"I'm gonna see if Polly and Athena are upstairs okay?" Trucy asked happily.

"Alright Trucy." Everyone replied.

**Upstairs, Outside Apollo and Athena's Room**

Trucy knocked lightly on the door, "Polly, Athena it's Trucy."

No reply.

She knocked again, "Guys?"

She walked into the room quietly, to see Athena sleeping on Apollo's chest.

"Aww." Trucy said quietly.

She snapped a picture on her phone then left quietly.

**Downstairs Again**

"Everyone! Look at this!" Trucy said happily.

She showed everyone the picture and they awed, "That's adorable, I'm happy for Thena." Juniper said happily.

Apollo and Athena walked downstairs, "Hey everyone!" Athena said in a chipper voice.

"Hey Athena, Apollo." Everyone said just as chipper.

"What's everyone looking at?" Apollo asked curiously.

"Oh just this!" Trucy said and showed them the picture.

"W-when'd you take that Trucy?" Athena asked blushing furiously.

"Three minutes ago."

The two love birds looked at each other then kissed quickly, "Fine with us."

"Wait… what?"

"It's fine we said, Trucy."

"Hmph, I wanted to see a better reaction than that."

Athena just laughed, "It doesn't make me feel uncomfortable, Trucy."

"Guys, why don't you go upstairs while I talk to these two." Phoenix said to everyone but Athena and Apollo.

"Alright, but we're all playing truth or dare in our room, Nick!"

"Fine with me, Maya."

Everyone but those three went up to Phoenix and Maya's room.

"Mr. Wright, what did you want to talk with us about?" Athena asked curiously.

"So, you two are officially a couple?"

"I would hope so, Mr. Wright." Athena said with a cute smile.

"We are Tiger."

"There's your answer boss, now I'm going to play truth or dare!"

The two men watched her run up the stairs, "She's energetic isn't she Apollo?"

"Very, but that's one thing I love about her."

They kept talking while everyone else played truth or dare upstairs.

**Upstairs, Phoenix and Maya's Room**

Athena knocked on the door and Pearl opened the door, "Come in Athena!"

Athena walked in and sat down with everybody and started playing the game.

Maya was the first asker, "Robin, truth or dare?"

"I'm going to go with truth…"

"Hmm, is it true you like Klavier?"

Robin stood up and left the room.

"… That's a touchy subject for Robin…" Juniper said.

Maya just shrugged, "Juniper, you can take over for Robin, in asking I mean."

"Erm, I guess, Thena, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Apollo?"

"For a few months."

"Thena, you ask next."

"Okay, umm, Maya, truth or dare?"

"Truth, please."

"Do you like Mr. Wright?"

"W-what?! H-how c-could I l-like Nick?!"

"Maya has a crush!" The red head exclaimed happily.

"I do not Athena!"

"Sure, Maya, sure."

"Athena, I need to talk to you outside."

"Okay Maya."

They walked out into the hall, "You can't say anything, okay?"

"So you- wow."

"Shut up!"

"No it's cute."

"You're just like Pearly."

"I know."

They walked back into the room and finished playing the game with everyone.

**Downstairs**

"So Mr. Wright, do you like Maya?"

"… N-no…"

'_Knew it, he's lying_.'

"Mr. Wright, you do like her."

"That stupid bracelet of yours has to ruin good lies."

"Anybody would've known."

Athena walked downstairs and sat next to Apollo, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Athena."

"I could hear you from upstairs."

Phoenix just sighed, "I don't get why you two have to catch me on lies."

"It's our job, Boss!"

"In a court of law, yes, but not to your own boss."

"Oh and Mr. Wright, Athena and I aren't breaking any rules dating, are we?"

"Only if you two can keep up on work, and not on romance."

"Welp, everyone's almost done with truth or dare, and we still have no clue where Robin ran off to."

"She went to the park."

"Isn't that… where Klavier went to relax a while ago?"

"He's probably dead by n- OW!"

"Shut up, Apollo."

"Why did you slap me with your right hand?"

"I felt like it."

"That's not a valid reason."

"I'm going to leave you two alone, I think Klavier might be killed if someone doesn't get to the park soon."

"Alright, Boss."

Phoenix left and Athena and Apollo continued arguing about why or why not the younger defense attorney's reason was valid or not.

**At the Park**

"Ugh, you are such a stupid idiot, Klavier."

"You hurt me so, Fraulein."

"All though… that kiss wasn't so bad…" Robin mumbled under her breath.

"It wasn't?"

"Grr."

He leaned in and kissed Robin and to his surprise, she kissed him back.

"Looks like I didn't need to come here after all."

"Gah! Mr. Wright!" Robin yelled in shock.

"Ach, Herr Wright, you ruined a perfectly good moment."

Phoenix had a grin on his face, "So Robin, you really do like him, don't you?"

"… I guess. But I still hate him."

Klavier smiled and kissed Robin again, "You can hate me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that you like me."

She just slapped him, "I hate you, but I like you."

"Ich liebe dich."

'_Thank god for those few German lessons' Athena gave me._' She smiled, "Ich liebe dich auch."

All three of them walked back to the house together, Phoenix happy he didn't find Klavier dead at the park, and Klavier and Robin happier than when either of them left.

**A/N: Gahh, I really should've had Hugh and Robin not find love, so I could have Junie and Klavier together, but oh well, this is staying xP. I hope you enjoyed this (late) chapter; it took me forever to write because of swimming and stuff. And I surprisingly could finish it today, while listening to the DD OST xD idk.**

**~Kirby out **


End file.
